King of Elgo
The King of Elgo (エルゴの王, erugo no ou) is a character first mentioned in the original summon night game, being mentioned many times in future game, but never making a appearance. Overview The King of Elgo from the past (many times being referred as the original king of Elgo) is a mysterious character that received powers from the Elgo and became a Linker. This person is a very important and influent figure in the Summon Night universe, however, this character never made an appearance in the series (not even in flashbacks). As a result, very few information is known about this individual (not even the gender is known), and much of this information are given in form of hints for the player to “decipher it” (or just to interpret the way they feel like). Background The King of Elgo was the first to be chosen by the Elgo. The Linker used the tremendous powers given by the Elgo to end the ancient Summoning Wars. To him, The King of Elgo created many special techniques to purge the invaders from Lyndbaum, also creating the summon technique to call for the help of those from other worlds that also wished to end the war. They fought alongside in countless battles and their effort got the attention of many nations in Lyndbaum that also lend their strength, creating a powerful alliance. They eventually won the war and sent the invaders back to their own worlds. With the help of Elgo, the King of Elgo created a barrier around Lyndbaum to protect it against future invasions. The Linker also formed a Kingdom to help the people to recover from the war, thus coming to be known as the “King of Elgo” by the people of all Lyndbaum. When death was near, the King of Elgo organized a great heritage that came to be known as “The King of Elgo’s Legacy”. This legacy is divided into knowledge and treasures. The knowledge was shared with The King’s closest friends, the Servolt and Crastof families (who later formed the Colorless Faction). The treasures were given to the King’s family, The Affinity family. They later formed the Saint Kingdom and used those legacies as their symbol of power. There is also a "secret legaly" given to unknow people, this legacy is the secret behind all legacies and the correct way to use them (As the Fountain of Youth, that can open a portal to the Endless Halls when a certain ritual is made). Speculations *Since the gender of this character is never clear, it’s possible that Flight Plan was planning a prequel title where The King of Elgo would be the main character, as such, the player would be able to choose the gender (like all main titles in the series). *It’s hinted that the King of Elgo also had guardian beasts like most main character in the franchise, however, different from all other, he had 4 different beasts at the same time, one for each world connected with Lyndbaum. *It's hinted that Mei-Mei had a strong connection with the King, probably working as a guardian beast . *It’s believed that the original King of Elgo also came from the Nameless World (like the main characters in Summon Night 1). Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters